The New: Total Drama Island!
by NejiTen-Obsesser
Summary: Basically, this is the new Total Drama Island... staring you! 8D


Hello! I am NejiTen-Obsessor, and I have decided to create my own Total Drama Island… staring… you! 8D

So here's how this works! The challenges, the host (Mr. Chris McClain) and Chef Hatchet are all the same. The characters are up to you (If I don't reach at least 22 campers, I will make up the ones we don't have)

The eliminations are up to the reviewers, you and me. I am HOPING (emphasis on **HOPING**) to get a new chapter out one a month, it would be better if it were once a week, but I don't think I can do that. You will have up to until the latest chapter to vote, you can only vote ONCE!

Since I am the one in control of your character, if you have any problems at all with how I do this, please send me a message and explain to me what I can do better.

Here is the template I want you to use when you make your character. But, here are the rules. You can only audition two characters, but it is unlikely that both will make it in. I need 21 girls (I am making a girl) and 22 boys. Anyway, here it is:

**Full Name**:

**Nickname**:

**Age (14-17):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Eyes (Glasses: Yes/No):  
**

**Hair:**

**Clothing (Everyday, Swimsuit, PJs):**

**Accessories:**

**Personality:**

**Phobia & Why:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Other (Paired Up: Yes/No):**

All of the things I have listed are required! Say, if your character has no accessories, please leave it blank. Anyway, here is the example:

**Full Name**: Alana Abbott

**Nickname**: Lana, usually called Alana though

**Age (14-17): **14

**Gender: **Female

**Stereotype: **The genius

**Eyes (Glasses: Yes/No): **Alana has green eyes, and yes, dark black rimmed glasses**  
**

**Hair: **Alana has long, blond hair. She keeps it neat and tidy all the time, even when she sleeps. It is usually in a pony-tail that keeps the hair out of her face.

**Clothing (Everyday, Swimsuit, PJs): **For her everyday, Lana doesn't wear anything special. She wears a white polo shirt, with faded blue jeans. She wears a black belt with them. Her shirt is tucked in at all times. When Lana is going to bed, she wears an elegant white night-gown. Her swim-suit is a white two-piece, with hot pink polka-dots.

**Accessories: **The only accessory she has is her white pony-tail holder and her black belt.

**Personality: **Lana was born and raised rich. Her mother was a successful politician and her father an extremely successful surgeon. She learned that power came with smarts. Luckily for her, she was a natural born genius; she has an IQ rivaling Einstein's. She always got all A+'s in school, and began skipping grades. At the age of 8 she graduated from high-school. She is a full time student at Harvard. Lana is a loner, she dislikes crowds, and is very, very shy; she spends most of her time studying, reading or experimenting. Alana also is a perfectionist, neat-freak, she keeps her room spotless. Alana has zero tolerance for stupid people, and treats them like they are, stupid. But underneath her occasional sarcasm or rudeness, Alana is a warm-hearted, caring, smart, ambitious person.

**Phobia & Why: **Alana has atychiphobia. Atychiphobia is fear of failure. She has grown to fear this because her parents always scorned her is she ever got below an A. They made her feel like she was dirt, so she strives for perfection.

**Audition Tape: **A beautiful blond girl sat on her bed, smiling slightly at the camera. She watched it with green eyes hidden behind her black glasses. Her blond hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail. "Hello." Was the first word she uttered, her sheepish smile disappearing. "My name is Alana Abbott, and I am auditioning for Total Drama Island."

She stood, and walked forward, a bit towards the camera. "There are a lot of reasons why you should pick me, one: because I'm going to be in it to win it, and two, because I am the smartest person you will ever meet."

She went on, the smile reappearing on her face. "I have been awarded two Nobel Prizes, and I graduated high school at age eight." She gulped, she was odiously nervous. "Sometimes I regret skipping so many grades, I never really made any friends, since I was always moving up." She sighed regretfully.

She shook herself. "Anyway, I can also play the flute, violin, piano, oboe and the harp. I can speak fluent Japanese, Chinese, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Latin and so many others." She sighed, sensing she was about to begin to ramble aimlessly. She gulped again, "Anyway, thanks for listening, and please consider picking me…" With that Alana walked towards the camera, mumbling to herself and turned it off.

**Other (Paired Up: Yes/No, if Yes, what type of person): **Yes, I want her to be paired up with a guy, someone that can help her loosen up and help her feel better about herself.


End file.
